earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
House Ravencrest
In a world of greed and corruption, two soldier brothers band together utilizing their strengths and their commanding presences to inspire the peoples of Azeroth, to give them hope against the rising tides of Darkness. House Ravencrest, reborn on the Elwynn Forest-Redridge Border, is a phoenix risen from the ashes of broken Lordaeron, a place where honor, nobility, and courage still have a home. =House Ravencrest Affiliates= Affiliates are recognized "members" of the House, those who represent House Ravencrest and/or assist in maintaining its interests. They are recognized friends and allies of the Ravencrest Family. * Corran Ravencrest * Purloin Scattersprocket * Sethmont Ravencrest * Gospel Lightfaith * Vivian Willowtear =House Ravencrest Acquaintances= Acquaintances of House Ravencrest are those characters and/or guilds who are on friendly terms with the House, regardless of alignment. They may or may not assist the House in times of need, depending on their own personal desires. However, in general RP, these are considered "on good terms" with HRC. * Lanavar * The Stormwind City Guard * (( Placeholder )) =Antagonists of House Ravencrest= Antagonists are those to which HRC has animosity or dislike for. Some may be considered "enemies" some may be considered "nuisances", these are all considered to be "on bad terms" with the House. * House Nightstone * (( Placeholder )) * (( Placeholder )) =House Ravencrest Staff (NPC's)= * Segno uth Allegro : ► Human, Male -- Est. 22 years old : ► Known as Allegro to the residents of House Ravencrest, he is a young man in his middle twenties. He has been a page, serving Gospel Lightfaith in her duties as a Medical Supply Officer, but his "real" occupation is unknown. He is fiercely loyal to the House and its Lady and would not betray them under any amount of duress. He is also very solicitous of Gospel's well-being, oftentimes chiding her or giving her unsolicited advice to take better care of herself. :: ► Allegro serves as the household retainer, chamberlain, and majordomo when the Ravencrests are away. He is usually the first person people encounter when visiting the Ravencrest estate. * Bryndaline Brewsteam : ► Dwarf, Female -- Est. 40 years old (human) : ► Bryndi serves as the household cook for the Ravencrest family. Originally a mess sergeant for campaigns in Alterac Valley, she was wounded when a skirmish rolled through the reserve encampment. Corran came to her rescue and she has vowed to serve him ever since. She tends to favor her right leg, which was crushed by a tauren's kodo during the skirmish. Out-of-Character (OOC) Notes * House Ravencrest (HRC) is intended to be the direct polar opposite of House Nightstone; it is a House built on the tenets of courage, strength, and honor by brothers Corran and Sethmont Ravencrest, along with Corran's charismatic wife, Gospel Lightfaith. * HRC is mostly a placeholder, since both Corran and Sethmont are part of very successful raiding guilds. * A House Ravencrest affiliation may be noted in any FlagRSP as long as it has been approved by Corran or Sethmont themselves. * Being a HRC affilate does not make you subservient to Corran or Sethmont, it simply means you are allies they can rely upon in times of need. * Being an antagonist or enemy is strictly In-Character. The players in House Ravencrest are all mature players with a keen separation of IC and OOC. Absolutely no IC malice is carried over to OOC; we hold respect for all Roleplayers in the ER community, regardless of what alignment their characters are. =House Ravencrest Library= * Prophecy's Child: Dawn of Salvation * Prophecy's Child: Faith of the Fallen * Prophecy's Child: Endless Horizons * Prophecy's Child: Cold Winds * Somewhere: Corran's Search * Tapestry of Fate * Battlefront: Misguided Judgement